happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
April Foolery
April Foolery 'is the Season 37 premiere, and an April Fools special, of HTF fanon. In this episode, Josh gets back at Pranky. Roles Starring *Josh *Pranky Featuring *Scorp *Germy *Stacy *Elliott *Softy *Squabbles Appearances *Road-Kill *Eeno, Akno, and Arno Plot Josh drives home and proceeds to unlock his door. Much to his shock, his key triggers several toy snakes to burst out of the door's mail slot. Hopping out of a bush, Pranky bursts into laughter. Josh sees from the date on an envelope that tomorrow is April Fools Day, so he swears that he would get his revenge. Pranky doubts this as he walks away. The next morning, Pranky wakes up and puts on his slippers. But sleeping inside one of his slippers is a scorpion, which he steps on and startles. Within seconds, Pranky feels a massive pain in his foot and hops around until falling out his window. Scorp passes by carrying a tank of scorpions, telling Pranky that one of them has gone missing. Pranky pulls off his slipper, unintentionally ripping off the scorpion's tail, as its stinger was stuck to his foot. Scorp gets shocked, dropping his tank on Pranky and releasing scorpions all over his body. An ambulance lifts him off while Scorp tends to the injured scorpion. Later, Pranky regains consciousness at the hospital. Germy says he has removed the venom from his body and patched up his wounds. As Pranky leaves, he notices the scorpion's tail is still stuck to his foot. After pulling it out, Josh passes by holding hands with Stacy. From looking at Stacy's bandages, Pranky begins to speculate that the scorpions were the first part of Josh's prank. As he turns around to wave, Pranky runs off. Going down the road, Elliott tests his driving school student Softy. Pranky crosses the street and sees a trail of banana peels laying there. The upcoming vehicle slips and Softy goes insane, while Elliott falls asleep. Pranky runs for his life as Softy hits a number of objects (as well as Road-Kill). Pranky slips into a wall and gets crashed into by the vehicle. Softy twitches until being crushed by the airbag, and Elliott uses it like a pillow. Pranky cries believing Josh was behind this. Oblivious to him, the banana peels were really being dropped by the monkey trio Eeno, Akno and Arno. Back at the hospital, Pranky limps with his crutches out into the halls. A patient in a full body cast approaches Pranky, and he assumes it is really Josh in disguise. The patient asks for directions and Pranky escorts him, soon pushing him down the stairs. Upon reaching the bottom, the patient's cast breaks to reveal it was Squabbles, who is now dead. Horrified by his crime, Pranky tries to get away from the scene. Unfortunately, one of his crutches snaps in half and he tumbles down the stairs. Watching from the upper floor, Josh chuckles about his victory, revealing that his prank all along was driving Pranky insane. Luckily, Pranky is still alive and tries to limp toward his remaining crutch. Just as he reaches it, Germy opens a door and squashes him. Moral ''April Fools! Deaths #Road-Kill may have died from being hit by a car ('''debatable). #Softy is squashed by the airbag of his car. #Squabbles tumbles down a flight of stairs. #Pranky is splattered against a door. Trivia *This is the second April Fools special. The first is April Pools. Josh and Pranky appear in both. *This episode was originally named Payback Time. *Road-Kill was briefly seen getting hit against Softy's windshield. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 37 Episodes